Hideki's Secret
by ffnprez
Summary: Everyone knows about Kaede Rukawa's prince syndrome, everyone has accepted and embraced it, but what they didn't know was that they've only just witnessed the 'tip' of the iceberg. They didn't know his tendencies and triggers, not as much as Hideki. Hideki. The 16-year-old incoming freshman, is the only person who knows Kaede Rukawa for what he truly is: a spoiled menace.


**Warning: . .Psychological. Possible Yuri**

Everyone knows about Kaede Rukawa's prince syndrome, everyone has accepted and embraced it, but what they didn't know was that they've only just witnessed the 'tip' of the iceberg. They didn't know his tendencies and triggers, not as much as Hideki.

Hideki. The 16-year-old incoming freshman, is the only person who knows Kaede Rukawa for what he truly is: a spoiled menace. Finally graduated from Tomigaoka Jr. High, she's to enter Shohoku. What awaits her there? How is she going to deal with him in school… again?

**Chapter 1: Hideki.**

I enter the devil's room. It was fit for the son of a wealthy businessman; I can only imagine how much the head of a top automobile company's board of directors is earning annually.

It took me fifteen full strides to reach the side of the bed, I sigh, I have been doing this for the last ten years of my existence, only three more years and I can head off to Tokyo University! The thought filled me with enough energy to do the task at hand.

"Bocchama." I say in a leveled tone, "Wake up, it's already 6 o'clock." Nothing. He didn't even budge at the sound of my voice. I sigh, "Kaede-san. Wake up, it's the first day of school." I tap his bare shoulder, he always slept like this, black sleeveless undershirt and jogging pants made from light fabric, of course, it's almost the end of summer and he hates the hot weather.

"Kaede-sa-" I freeze on the spot when he turned his head in my direction and shot his dagger looks at me,

"yurusei _*shut up*_ ! It's too early and you're too noisy!" he grumbled, closing his cold-blue eyes once again.

"It's already one hour before the orientation! We can't be late!" I hurried to the window to open the curtains and let the light in.

"Hn. It doesn't suit you. It makes you look like an idiot." His voice was smug and meant to irritate, I know he's referring to my freshman uniform. To be honest, I think I look okay, with my long wheat-brown hair tied up in a long ponytail, it suits the light-blue Shohoku Uniform, giving me a fresh and ready-for-anything look.

There's a reason why I tolerate his rotten and crappy attitude, even though he acts selfish, arrogant and vain, he's the only one who knows my secret. Because of that he thinks he can boss me around, and the sad thing is? I let him.

"Prepare my bag and my running gear." He finally sits up while scratching his already unruly raven hair.

"You're training by yourself this morning?" I ask.

"You shouldn't ask questions you already know the answers to." He said, his face was dark and irritated.

"But the orientation." I managed to try and reason.

"I won't be going." He said while getting out of the bed heading straight to his bathroom.

_His life, his rules... as usual._

"OIE! You stupid weasel, the water's too cold!" he yelled.

* * *

Riding the bike to school has always been pleasant, but riding my new bike was a thrill! The lady of the house gave it to me as my jr. high graduation present, it matches the color of my eyes - purple and I love it but the reminder of the scene from this morning has dampened my mood. I had to re-drain his bathtub and re-fill it just because he failed to wake up earlier than expected.

He's the epitome of weirdness. How can someone not want to attend the orientation?

I propelled faster, if I don't hurry I might miss it!

* * *

I missed the orientation, not completely though, the moment I entered the hall the school president was giving his last words.

_'As I was saying, surprisingly, this year, more students have enrolled and we are thrilled to have you all, I suggest that the upperclassmen all should lookout for our freshmen. The faculty would like the students to enjoy this year, as you all have noticed, we are having a few adjustments added to the school. We are renovating a few old buildings, building a new gym for the basketball team, the Judo club will be having a bigger dojo as well. And we are adding another court for the tennis club. We are building a new building for new classrooms…'_

I was ushered by a senpai to where my class were sitting and by the time I reached the group the speech was over and we were told to head to our classroom.

The seats were arranged alphabetically, _Hideki Kime_, my tongue twister of a name, got me a seat by the window. The day was busy with more orientations and signing up for clubs which will go on for a week, so far, I had an idea of what I wanted to do for the rest of the year and now, all that's left for me is to handle my schedule at home.

**The secret**

There's something unusual about me. I have a secret, it's not a disease, I don't know what it is… it's like an attack. A failure in the body? Here goes…

For thirty minutes, anytime within the six hours before midnight, I become weird. My body freezes and I lose control over it. Sometimes I have to lock myself in a room or hide myself away from people. I don't know why it happens, maybe I do but I forgot… but I do know it started before I even worked as a housekeeper. It doesn't happen every day, just on certain days.

"Ms. Yaya," I whisper to the elderly maid, "I have to excuse myself for a while." I hand her the wine bottle I was holding in my position and quietly slipped out of the dining room where the business dinner went on.

I want to go to my room, but I'm at the main house, the maid's quarter is a good distance away from it. I can't go to the crowded kitchen either, at a time like this there's only one safe place I can go to, the unused bathroom in the cupboard under the stairs.

I walk swiftly, careful that no one spots me while I head across the living room and finally the stairs. It would be weird for a maid on duty to dally around the house, I can't risk being scolded, and caught.

"Pathetic… hah.. ha.. ha…" I grab a clean bathrobe from one of the drawers and quickly climbed inside the bathtub.

I grab the ribbon tying the bathrobe and adeptly tied my hands to the faucet, using my teeth to seal the bind.

"Tch…" I grit my teeth when pain starts to shoot between my legs, it's starting…

First the pain, and then the Goosebumps that travel all over my body, and that's when I lose whatever control I have left. I lie down on the empty tub, squirming, fighting to free my hands and relieve myself. For 30 minutes I will lose my mind over to whatever possesses my body.

"Are you trying to get everyone's attention?" I could hear the words coming out of his mouth, but I couldn't understand any of it. I couldn't react to anything other than to the need I am craving for. All I want to do is fill up the empty space inside me.

"Hah… I want… it… please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck… me."

"You don't know what you're saying, not in this state."

"Please.. untie me…"

"You really are troublesome," he knelt beside the tub and my eyes were drawn to his fingers.

I can feel it, warm fingers against my skin, warm fingers traveling up the skirt of my maid uniform. I tugged at the knot to free my hands, I gasp in ecstasy while the warm fingers slowly enter me. Slowly they move in an in and out motion while my hips join the rhythm.

"Kaede… fuck me. Now. Please." He did as I requested… with his fingers. I have no decency to suppress my emotions, my reactions; all I know is that I need release.

"More…" I whisper, looking up into blue orbs of bliss. I moan when he pumped in another finger and he covers my mouth with his hand to silence me. I can feel liquid gush out of me, my labored breathing indicates I am near my climax. I open my legs more to feel him deeper, finally, with his thumb, he pushed at my clitoris and it undid me. I came without restraint.

As usual, he left quietly after 'helping me out'. I never wanted to call for his help anymore, that's why I devised a plan to retrain my hands during the moment. I only need to endure the urge for thirty minutes and then my sanity comes back. But it can end earlier as long as I come and give in to the need to climax.

The funny thing is, we never talk about it. He's the only person who knows about my condition, although I have no control over my body for 150 minutes every week, I remember everything that happens within those minutes of relapse and I always remember seeing pity, sometimes something darker in his eyes.

It was six years ago when he learned about my condition. My mother died six years ago, before that, I was normal, but when my mother died, I lost total control over my body for thirty minutes every day and as a 10-year-old, I had little control and I didn't know what to do anymore, that's how he caught me: one of the most embarrassing and awkward moments in my life.

The thing I'm most thankful for is that he understood that I am not myself during those moments and we never talked about it after. That he is still the obnoxious, snooty, prick is a whole new topic.

To be continued.

So, I know this is a rare plot, so everything must be a bit weird or foreign, but bear with me, it will get really interesting in the long run.


End file.
